


Eventually Broken

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: dan and phil, dan and phil games - Fandom, dnp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergance, Fans, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sadness, Tears, Toxic fans, YouTube, comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Phil forgot to take off his ring.And the phandom blew up, because of course they would.But so did Dan.----DnP are married but they always take their rings off for videos. Everything is fine, until the day Phil forgets.





	Eventually Broken

Some people live very happy lives, lives that some people would die for.

Some people live the life of waking up in the morning and eating cereal with your favorite person everyday. Some people live their lives playing games and making jokes with someone else. Sometimes a person gets to help a loved one through their own mental battles.

Some times a person gets to watch movies and eat pizza with their best friend. Other times they get to go out and see the world with them. Or sometimes that person finds one of the greatest people they will ever know in weird circumstances.

Phil Lester is all of those people in fact. The day he met Dan Howell was one of the best days ever, especially since Dan had already been a fan of his, excited to talk to him.

Phil had never thought anyone would be excited to meet him, but now here he was, filming a video with who used to be just a fan, but was now,

His husband.

Phil smiled at the camera as Dan explained the game they'd be playing. They'd gone a short hiatus and were now coming back from it.

Dan grabbed their computer mouse aggressively as he started up the game, turning to Phil with a smile. "So Phil, are we ready to find out what's so big about Human Detroit?" Dan asked.

Phil smiled back and put his hand up to point at him. "I think its Detroit Become Human Daniel." He replied jokingly and Dan rolled his eyes grinning.

"Don't be so pretentious!" He shouted smiling as he started the game.

Phil Lester's life was great, he was happy, he lived one of the most wonderful lives he think anyone could ever possibly live.

But.

Its funny how one singular event can ruin all of that in an instance.

For instance, not noticing something while editing their new video, something that would ruin his life.

His fans, his home, his husband.

All would change.

Because Phil forgot to take off his ring.

And the phandom blew up, because of course they would.

But so did Dan.

"Phillip what the fuck?!" Dan shouted and Phil closed his laptop from the comments he'd been searching through.

"Dan I-" "No, do you know how bad this looks? The see your ring, they see its on your ring finger, they know your married but they don't know to who! Now of course they assume it's me, but now what am I supposed to do? Say no and for everyone to get upset, for us to lose half our fans because face it that's why most of them watch us? Or to say yes and the other half unsubscribed because they don't like it!? What am I supposed to do?!" Dan yelled and Phil scooted backwards on the bed a bit, bringing his legs close to him.

"I could just say its a cool ring or something." Phil said in a small voice and Dan frowned even more, rolling his eyes.

"On your ring finger, really Phil?!" Dan asked overly sarcastic. "No one would believe that. Ugh! Why didn't you just check before? Or edit it out?!"

Dan started to pace the room, hands fidgeting with his sleeves and Phil watched him as he curled in on himself.

"I'm sorry." The raven haired man mumbled and Dan side eyed him. "No, you know what? You don't want to take your ring off for a damn video, then I fucking will." As he said that, Dan took his marriage ring off and threw it on the floor, it sliding under Phil's bed and said man sat up.

"Wait, Dannie, it was just a little mistake you don't have need to-" "ITS NOT JUST A SMALL MISTAKE!" Dan yelled and Phil shrunk back.

"This could-Phil, I don't know what to do! Either way we lose! Tha-thats why you're supposed to take it off!" Dan turned around out the door, stomping his feet as he walked out, leaving Phil alone and sad.

And that's where it continued to go downhill.

Dan no longer spoke to him, the flat became quiet. They no longer made joint videos, and some of their fans were getting pissed. Phil hardly made any videos anymore and when he did, it hurt him to plaster on that fake smile and when he was editing it hurt him so badly to see how fake it was.

Dan had actually increased in making videos, though they were all about trust and what to do before you commit to a relationship and Phil felt his heart break every time he watched them, knowing they were aimed at him.

His fans got mad and some of them left, saying that they shouldn't have changed and that DnP were their comfort item. Phil has never thought ill of his fans before but the fact that they were blaming him and Dan for their mental problems was sort of pushing it. (An actual fucking problem rn BTW)

His home, his husband, his fans.

They all changed.

Almost all his fans were gone, his house became empty and a place he hated to be and his husband-he doesn't even know right now. He knows Dan is mad at  him but does that mean they're done? He didn't know, he just wanted this to be over with.

Phil sighed as he sat on his bed, turning his camera on and plastering that horribly fake smile on his face.

"Hello everyone! Today I'm going to be doing another six  I regret buying uhm-" Phil continued on with the video, heart aching with every word that came out of his mouth and he couldn't help the sigh of relief that came out when he got to turn the camera off.

He sat on his bed, laptop on his lap as he stared at the screen. He knew he looked fake, he know his cheeks were blotchy from crying, eyes puffy and red, smile overly fake.

He'd seen the comments from his few fans he still had, how he looked sick, how they wanted him to take a break, even if he had just taken one. But he didn't want to, didn't want to fail again as a YouTuber.

Why had he even thought it had been a good idea to do this?

Phil closed his laptop and buried his face into his hands, sobbing quietly as he was overwhelmed with emotions.

His life had been so great, why now does it have to fall apart??

His hair was messed up, as it mostly always was now a days, but he didn't care, tears wrecking through his body as he cried.

Phil just wanted everything back, he wanted to be happy like he had been before, but he knew that was almost impossible now, nothing could return to the way is was as fast as he'd like it too.

As Phil's crying came to an end, he heard a noise, like sniffling. At first Phil thought it was him but once he was completely calmed down, tears gone, the noise continued. 

Phil was alamred for a second because that meant only one thing, well, two technically. Either there was an intruder in the house or

Dan was crying.

Phil slowly got out of his bed and walked out his room, turning to Dan's room and he paused for a moment. It was definitely Dan, but why?

Surely he wasn't crying over Phil,

Probably.

Slowly, after moments of debate, Phil knocked on the bedroom door and Dan sniffles and sobs came to an abrupt stop. "Go away!" Dan yelled on the other side and maybe Phil would've if his voice hadn't sounded so broken.

"Dan, are you alright?" Phil asked softly and Dan groaned. "Just leave," he shouted, though his voice went soft. "Please."

Phil bit his lip, thinking about how mad Dan would be if he walked in and did just that.

The sight Phil saw made him want to cry again.

Dan sat on his bed, blankets messed up and half way on the bed, tissues and pizza boxes littered the bed and Phil noticed a few of his own items scattered over the bed.

Dan himself was cushioned between pillows, hair curlier than usual and all mussed up, eyes bloodshot and puffy, red cheeks stark against his pale skin and Phil had to push down the urge to run over and hug him.

"Go away," Dan said, refusing to look at him but up at the ceiling instead. Phil walked over to him, ignoring the order and sat on the edge of the bed, not saying anything.

"I told you to get out," Dan mumbled softly. Phil looked at his face with pain and looked back down. "Yeah, I guess I'm not so good at following orders." Phil said and Dan let out a soft sob at that.

"Shut the fuck up." Dan strained out, still refusing to look at Phil as he stared at Dan. "Sorry," Phil muttered and Dan rolled his eyes and Phil looked at the bed, smiling a little when he saw one of his shirts on the bed before frowning again. 

What even was happening? Why was Phil in here, why had Dan been crying, what was their relationship? 

Phil was so confused but he stayed on the bed, looking at Dan with soft eyes as the other refused to look at him. 

"Would you stop that?" Dan grumbled and Phil raised his eyebrow. "Stop what?" "Staring at me its really fucking annoying!" Dan said and turned to lay on his side, bringing his blanket from the edge of the bed over him. 

"Sorry," Phil mumbled. "And stop saying sorry!" Dan yelled, hiding in his pillows. "Sor-uhm." Phil cut himself off, looking at his hands as he sat. 

Silence permeated the room and was almost suffocating the both of them. But finally, finally, Phil spoke up. 

"Are you okay?" Phil whispered. Dan didn't respond at first, just breathed out heavily before he buried himself in his blankets more. "I think no is an understatement right now." Dan muttered and Phil frowned. 

"Why were you crying?" Phil asked, voice low. Dan let out a small laugh, though it sounded distorted from him crying. "Wow, just jumping right to it, huh Phil?" Dan responded, but didn't reply for a few moments. 

"I hate this." Dan finally muttered and Phil looked at him. "Hate what?" Phil asked, shuffling closer to Dan. 

Dan sighed out and finally turned to look at Phil, eyes still red and bloodshot and looking absolutely miserable. "Everything." Dan said softly and Phil resisted once again the urge the pick him up in a hug. 

"I hate, just, I know I'm the one that yelled at you, I know I'm the one that got mad and i- I don't even remember why I got mad but I did an-and then you didn't come out of your room and I knew I hurt you and that hurt me and-fuck." Dan stopped, not used to sharing his feelings so openly and having to take a breath. 

"My fans started getting mad, thinking I hurt you, and I di-did so their comments just-they hit me ha-hard and I." Dan inhaled quickly, pulling the blanket over his face. 

"I'm sorry, I really ticked up." Dan said finally, voice low as he removed the blanket from his face, eyes like a sad puppy's and lips in a frown and this time Phil didn't resist the urge to hug. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, slowly picking him up into a sit position as he leaned into the hug, letting Dan cry into his shoulder before the other gripped him tightly, like his was the only thing Dan could hold onto. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I jus-i wasn't thinking, and i-I probably got you mad and-." Dan cried and Phil swayed back forth a bit in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Shh shh shh, Dannie its okay, I'm not mad, I was never mad. I was hurt, but you don't need to blame yourself for it, at all. Its okay." Phil said, softly, fingers combing softly through Dan's hair. 

"Its not o-okay!" Dan insisted, hugging Phil tighter. "Hurting someone is never okay, Phil. I n-never wanted to hurt you. I'm such a shit husband I'm sorry." Dan cried. 

"Everythings okay now, and that'd what matters. I love you Daniel Howell. And I always will, no matter what happened." Phil whispered and he wanted so much to cry with Dan but held strong for him. 

"I love you Phillip Lester and I never ever want to hurt you again." Dan mumbled. "I want you to-to be happy. I will make you haply if I have to draw a smile on your face everyday." Dan said and Phil chuckled. 

"Thank you." Phil said and the two sat in each others embraces for a few minutes. 

"Whe-when I heard you crying before," Dan said, pulling back from Phil a bit, enough to face him but not enough to no longer be holding him. "It just, it hurt. To-to know I caused that pain, to watch your videos and see your fake smile and sad eyes. I'm never going to hurt you like that again. " Dan promised. 

And Dan kept his promise. While their relationship wasn't what it was before, it was still a lot better than it could've been. 

They came put to their fans and while yes, a lot got mad, a few left some very, uhm, rude comments, most of them returned and were proud for them. 

Phil laid on the couch, cuddling with Dan as they watched really funny horror movies, their current movie being 'Dude Bro Party Massacre III.' 

Phil felt comfortable right now.

Yes, he and Dan still had things they needed to work out, yes the house could be awkward to live in sometimes, yes they didn't have all their fans back again and might never, yes some things were still broken. 

But Phil couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this and yep. Hope you guys like it, follow me on tumblr if ya want? @l-the-art-nerd


End file.
